


Remorse

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Lies, M/M, dead, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: A little drabble spideypool.





	Remorse

Wade was craying desperately while wishpering how much he loved him. The Brunet boy was loosing blood too fast and the help was taking too long.

-Petey forgive me. – The arachnid never thought he would listen such a broken voice out of the mercenary. – It's all my fault, if i... - He was silenced by the Brown haired boy.

-It's on both of us. – He said with dificulty due to the pain, but the hardest think was that he never was completly honest whit him, maybe, if a few months earlier he had been honest with his most beloved person, he wouldn't be about to die.- I'm sorry i couldn't tell you sooner.-

-Everything will be fine my baby boy, i promise.-

How did things end up like this? Simple. Deadpool thought he was dating a lovely higschool geek, not a boy that in secret was "The Amazing Spiderman". Deadpool inspired love in Peter being Wade Wilson, and the day that he confesed he was falling in love, he reveled being the "Merc with a mouth". In that moment peter thought in telling him he had a secret identity too. But the worlds never came out, he just keept quiet.

Months passed until the moment came when Deadpool was hired to finish off spiderman. He liked spiderman, but he couldn't help taking the job. The pay for the arachnid's head was too good. He was planning to expent the Money in a house and an expensive engagment ring for peter. He knew they had been dating for a short time, but they had the felling that they should be together most of the time.

Peter was badly hurt by Deadpool in the battle. While they were fighting, the merc was about to cut off his head with one of his katanas, so the arachnid rip off his masc with the hope that Wade stoped at time, and it happend, but the injurie was too much to the Brown haired boy.

The help came, but it was too late. The lifeless body of Peter was laying on wade's arms. The Avengers arrive to "rescue spiderman" but they weren't fast enough. They were indiferent to wade's pain, but the two leaders knew they had a secret relashionchip.

-What are we gonna do with him? – Asked Natasha looking at the mercenary that wouldn't stop to hold peter's body, they struggled with him, trying to break them apart.

-The remorse is going to be punishment enough for him.- Answered Captain America sadly. He knew they were deep in love with each other.

Time after Wade convinced death to let him look for Peter in the great beyond, just to see him one last time.

I hope you've enjoyed this little drabble :3 with love The Sinner and its dog...

Translated by Ginger Wilde


End file.
